Will you miss me?
by Toharu
Summary: Kagome's parents have died amd she has become a slave. Inuyasha's slave.They love each other,but a guy becomes jealous and kidnaps Kagome and trys to erase her feelings for Inuyasha.Can Inuyasha save Kagome and tell her how he feels be4 its to late!
1. summary

Summary-

Both of Kagome's parents have died amd she has become a slave. In fact Inuyasha's slave. They have feelings for each other, but a guy becomes jealous and kidnaps Kagome and trys to erase her feelings for Inuyasha. Can Inuyasha save Kagome and tell her how he feels before her feelings get erased.


	2. Chapter 1 my new master

Chapter 1 My new Master(slave oction,oh well is i spelled it wrong)

"Do I hear $200 for this black haired human girl." the man said

Inuyasha's POV

Oh! that girl she has hair like the night sky and her eyes are the color of chocolate. I must have her.

"$200"Inuyasha said.

"$300"a man yelled back

"$500"Inu screamed

"$700"man said

"$1000"inu said

"Fine you can have her" the man said

"Sold to the white haired demon"the man shouted.

"yes"inu said

Kagome's POV

Well at least my new masters cute I think, I think he's to far away to see what he looks like.Wait

I need to get closer. Oh! my god look at him. Silver hair, eyes color of gold and oh so cute doggie ears. He's not cute, he's hott.

"Come with me" inu said

"Where are we going?"kag asked

"Back to the castle"inu said

(back at castle)

"Father I'm home"inu said

"Did you buy your slave?"Intasho asked

"yes father"inu said

"Let me see it" Intasho said

"Its not an it, its a her and her is, her name is?""I'm sorry I never caught your name."inu asked

"My name, My name is..."kag said

"Come on I don't got all day what is your name?"inu yelled

"Its Kagome and you dont have to be so rude!"

Kagome then put her hand over her mouth she had realized what she said.

"Oh, Im so sorry"she said weakly

"How dare you"he yelled raising his hand to smack her in the face, but stopped at the sight he had just witnessed. Kagome had dropped to the ground wrapping her arms around his waists and crying.

"Please,please spare me, please don't beat me!"kag cried

At this sight Inuyasha just died as if the ice covering his heart melted completley off.

"K-K-Kagome"he whispered just loud enough only she could hear.Kagome looked up gazing up at Inuyasha.

"yes master"kag whispered back

"I'm sorry"inu said

Inuyasha grabbed kagome by the arms and pulled her up to standing to position. kagome gazed into his eyes.

Kag POV

Oh. Inuyasha how Ive longed for a copanion maybe your the one, I mean The someone just for me,the one that I can love, the one that will love me for who i am and never leave me. Oh ..what im i thinking he's a rich guy and I'm a mere slave girl.

As she gazed into those golden orbes drowning in the rivers of life that ran through his eyes and straight into her soul, inuyasha was very deep in thought.

Inu POV

Oh Kagome what are you doing to me its like your waking up the part of me i dont like to show and only you can bring it out.


	3. Chapter 2 getting settled in

Chapter 2 getting settled in

After along night of getting to know each other, after Inuyasha and Kagome had a little encounter. Inuyashsa then asked his butler Miroku to show kagome to her room.

"This is inuyashas parents room"Miroku pointed

They walked all the way down the hall on the other side of the castle

"This is my room"he said

"This is your room "

"Where is master inuyashas room?"she asked

"oh its right there"he pointed

"Oh but why is my room the middle one?" she Questioned

"What do you mean?"

"Well Inuyashas room is on the right and your room is on the left of me and mine is in the middle."

"I dont know Inuyasha picked it out."

"Well good night lady kagome"he said going to his room closing his door and locking it.

She walked into her room and shut her door. she walked to the dresser and to find a bunch of clothes and underwear and bras already there for her so she changed into a big t-shirt and got into the giant bed and fell asleep cause she was exhausted.She awakened to the sound of rustling so she opened her eyes and saw a women going through her closet.

"Whos there, who are you?"kag asked

"Oh your awake now"the girl said and with that she went to the window and pulled back the drapes letting the morning sun shine through the window, revealing a girl a little older than herself she had lond black hair and dark blue eyes with pink eye shadow. she was wearing a kimono, but it was really short up to her mid thigh. it was light pink with dark pink hearts all over it.She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry"she said"I didnt mean to wake you up."

"it s alright "kag answered

"By the way my name is Sango"

"My name is "Its ok I know my master told me kagome"sango interrupted

"whos your master?" "Intasho" sango replied

"Do you mean Inuyashas father?"

"yes"sango said smiling

"Oh we better get you ready"

"Ready for what? "

"For work"

"Oh "kag said smiling weakly

Sango went to the closet and pulled out a kimono almost like her own but different in color. It was dark blue kimono with light blue moons all over it. And like sangos it went up to mid- thigh.

"Well I'' let you get ready, I already got your bath water drawn." sango said

"Ok thanks so much"kag replied

"Ya know its nice having another girl around in the castle to talk to."sango said with a big smile

Sango left the room and Kagome took a bath. She got out and got dressed into the outfit Sango had picked out. Sango knocked on the door.

knock, knock"kagome can I come in? "

"sure"

Sango came in and handed a hair ribbon, it was very pretty it was the color dark blue like her kimono."put it in your hair up so it wont get in your face like this".pointing to her hair with a pink ribbon in her hair.

"oh ok "she said while brushing her hair and putting it in a pony tail.

"ok come on time for breakfast" sango said while pulling kagome fast by the arm.


	4. Chapter 3 breakfast time and first day

Chapter3 Breakfast Time

Sango and kagome made their way down to a table full of food.Kagome almost died she hadn't eatin in days.But she knew it was rude to eat with her master,she had to wait til after he was done. So she stood there looking at her feet while Miroku,Inuyasha and Intasho ate breakfast.Sango had left into the kitchen with Kaede the cook.Kagome stood there deep in thought, thinking about last night with her and Inuyasha and started to blush just by thinking about it.Inuyasha had looked up and saw her going into thought himself.

Inu POV

What could she be thinking it has to be good if shes blushing.Shes so beautiful her hair in a ponytail with a bow.That Kimono is kinda short, but i can see her legs their the color of cream their long and firm.

At that time Kagome had came back to reality and looked at inuyasha and to find him staring at her with a big smile plastered on his face smothered with drowl.Kagome started to blush even more and she was redder than ever.

Miroku being the perv he was had looked at the too and started to smile. Miroku was a lech thinking kagome was standing right next to her chair, he had an idea. Kagome had felt something sneak up her leg and going toward her special spot. Inuyasha had snapped out of the trance kagome put on him and noticed a weird look on kagomes face and seen mirokus hand up her kimono.

"Miroku"Inuyasha sreamed ïm gonna kill you"Inuyasha got up and ran after miroku cause miroku took off running.

"Sango"kagome called into the kitchen

"yes"

"oh can i come in?"

"Sure come in"

"Where is master miroku and lord inuyasha?"

"Ah!"I have no clue"

"oh well"

Kagome and sango ate and went to do their daily chores.Kagome went to tend to the garden while sango tended to the house work.

With Kagome

"Ah its a wonderful day"Kagome said to herself but little did she know inuyasha was watching her up in a tree. Kagome had bent down to smell a flower when her ass was facing inuyasha and he fell out of the tree with a thump.Kagome turned aroung and saw inuyasha laying on the ground. She ran to him.

"Master inuyasha" she yelled "Are you alright, did you fall out of the tree?"

"Ah NO! I was checking the soil!" he said quickly

"oh ok I was just making sure you were ok" she said

"Im ok i guess"he said

"What are you doing out here anyway master? "

"Oh so i have to have a reason to go outside into my own garden!"he yelled

"Well sorry i was just asking"she snickered

He walked away acting like he was going back to the castle and when she turned he jumped back into the tree. And watched her the rest of the day.When she left he still stayed there and watched the moon.The thing he liked about the tree the most was it had a view right into kagomes room. tonight she had left the window open and he was able to watch her sleep for a while.


	5. Chapter 4 a restless night

Chapter4 A restless night

For awhile inuyasha watched kagome sleep but then couldnt help himself,he jumped from the tree and onto her balcony.Walking into her room he sat on the side of her bed, right next to her sleeping form.Watching the rise and fall of her chest.Her hair was down and spread across the pillow and her lips were glowing in the moonlight.He had gotten an urge and bent down and kissed her glisening lips.

then he said "Goodnight my kagome" then jumped to his own room(i think im showing too much of cuddly inuyasha)

Next morning

(kagomes room)

yawning that was the best ive slept in days and what a strange dream

"What dream?" sango asked siting at the edge of kagomes bed.

"Oh nothing, i didn't know anyone was in here."

"Sorry I should have knocked."

"No its ok."

"well do u want to tell me about your dream."

"ok i guess" "I had a dream where Inuyasha came into my room and kissed me."

"oh ok""Well what a nice dream kagome"

"Thanks I guess"

"Well i got your bath water ready I'll be back in an hour"

"Ok thanks"

"your welcome"

After the bath kagome got dressed in the same color kimono as yesterdays but it was clean she looked into her closet and it was full of them all the same color and length.

Sango came and they walked down to breakfast togther.

Kagomes mind started to wander and was thinking about the dream staring at inuyasha wondering if it really was a dream but It was hard cause inuyasha was stuffing his face and had gotten something on his nose, so kagome started to giggle. Inuyasha looked over to see kagome thrown into a fit of giggles.

"Whats so funny?"inu said

" Nothing"

"I demand to know" raising his voice.

"ok sorry" she said while walking to him and wiping the mess off of his nose."You had something on your nose"

"Oh" he said chuckaling a bit.

but something happened and their faces were so close but so far away. Inuyasha had gotten closer and closer their lips were about to meet


	6. Chapter5 The rose

Chapter4 A restless night

For awhile inuyasha watched kagome sleep but then couldnt help himself,he jumped from the tree and onto her balcony.Walking into her room he sat on the side of her bed, right next to her sleeping form.Watching the rise and fall of her chest.Her hair was down and spread across the pillow and her lips were glowing in the moonlight.He had gotten an urge and bent down and kissed her glisening lips.

then he said "Goodnight my kagome" then jumped to his own room(i think im showing too much of cuddly inuyasha)

Next morning

(kagomes room)

yawning that was the best ive slept in days and what a strange dream

"What dream?" sango asked siting at the edge of kagomes bed.

"Oh nothing, i didn't know anyone was in here."

"Sorry I should have knocked."

"No its ok."

"well do u want to tell me about your dream."

"ok i guess" "I had a dream where Inuyasha came into my room and kissed me."

"oh ok""Well what a nice dream kagome"

"Thanks I guess"

"Well i got your bath water ready I'll be back in an hour"

"Ok thanks"

"your welcome"

After the bath kagome got dressed in the same color kimono as yesterdays but it was clean she looked into her closet and it was full of them all the same color and length.

Sango came and they walked down to breakfast togther.

Kagomes mind started to wander and was thinking about the dream staring at inuyasha wondering if it really was a dream but It was hard cause inuyasha was stuffing his face and had gotten something on his nose, so kagome started to giggle. Inuyasha looked over to see kagome thrown into a fit of giggles.

"Whats so funny?"inu said

" Nothing"

"I demand to know" raising his voice.

"ok sorry" she said while walking to him and wiping the mess off of his nose."You had something on your nose"

"Oh" he said chuckaling a bit.

but something happened and their faces were so close but so far away. Inuyasha had gotten closer and closer their lips were about to meet


	7. Chapter6 Wolf demon Kouga

Chapter-5(continued)

The next morning Kagome woke up to find the rose and one name escaped her lips "Inuyasha".

Then there came a knock at the door. The door opened and a man walked in with a bouqat of roses.red roses.The guy left and she read the card:

**ROSES ARE RED  
VIOLETS ARE BLUE  
SUGAR IS SWEET  
AND SO ARE YOU**

**-Anonomuos**

Chapter-6 The wolf demon kouga

After breakfast kagome took her place in the garden.A man not inuyasha was watching her.Inuyasha had went off into the western lands for something,so he was gone.Kagome felt someone watching her.

"show yourself"she screamed He jumped down close to her

"Who are you and what do you want?"she asked

"My name is lord kouga"he began "

"Your name is "Kagome"he replied

"Yes" she said"What do you want?"

"You"he whispered loud enough for her to hear

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

"Why?"

"Cause I want you to be my mate"

"Mate?"

"Yes my mate,and once we have mated your mine forever,no one will want you after that."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Cause I Love..."she paused

"Love who that halfbreed,hes a mutt"

"Hes not a mutt."she yelled"Leave I dont want you here"

Kagome ran to the castle and kouga jumped into the tree talking to himself.

"Til tonight you will be mine"

Later that night past midnight Inuyasha had come home and was walking toward his room.He was going past Kagomes room when he heard a scream and a big sound, like something hitting the floor.

He opened the door and saw ...


	8. Chapter 7 the search for kagome

_Flashback_

_Later that night past midnight Inuyasha had come home and was walking toward his room.He was going past Kagomes room when he heard a scream and a big sound, like something hitting the floor._

_He opened the door and saw ..._

He opened the door and saw Kagome unconsious in another mans arms.

"Let her go"inu yelled while running toward the man, but he was to late the guy jumped out the window and disappeared

into the forest.

"KAGOME!"Inu screamed

Chapter 7 The search for Kagome_(back with kag&kog)_

Kagome started to wake and she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Kouga staring at her.

"Wh-Where am I?"she asked

"At my home "

"And in my bed" he said seductivily.

She got scared and moved to the other side of the bed.Kouga jumped on the bed and moved closer and closer toward her.She jumped off the bed and ran but Kouga was quick and he pinned her against the wall.

"Kouga stop."she yelled

"Why"

"Cause its not..." she started to say but then she felt something between her legs.Kougas knee was wedged between her legs. Kouga had her hands pinned to the wall. His face got close and then he was about to forcefully kiss her lips when there came a knock at the door.

"Who is it"Kouga said getting kinda angry.He threw kagome to the bed and opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"I heard a scream, is everybody alright? "

"Yes go away"he said while slamming the door shut and locking it.He turned around and saw Kagome siting at the edge of the bed scared shitless.

''Are you ready?"he asked

"Ready for what?"He didnt answer he just smiled and kagome got scared and just screamed."INUYASHA"

( Back w/inuyasha)

Inuyasha was running really rapidly in the forest following kagomes scent,which smelled of lavender and roses.Then the sound hit his ears "INUYASHA" It was kagomes voice and that meant she was close by.Her smell got stronger then the smell of wolf came to his nose and he remembered that same smell as the guy that tried to buy Kagome from him at the ocction(sp). "Kouga" Inu growled.


	9. Chapter 8 recovery & realizations

_"Sorry I worried you Inuyasha" is all she managed to get out before falling unconcious once again.Thats when he noticed that her head was bleeding bad and her kimono was wide open, so he took off his top layer of his GI and layed it atop her then scooping her up gently for she was cut up everywhere. Then with one quick jump he flew out the window into the night._

_"Please Kagome don't leave me I need you." he said then wondering to himself if she heard him. _

Chapter8Recovering& Realizations

Inuyasha took kagome back to the castle and to the nurse.After the nurse had seen her and dressed her wounds she left the two alone.

"Oh kagome, when you wake up il have to tell you everything before you leave me and find someone better and whose not a stupid half-breed like me.He said to himself not knkowing kagome was listening.

"Tell me what"she said weakly barely opening her eyes.

"Ah...ah nothing you stupid wench"he studdard trying to hide his feelings.

"Are you ok kagome"asking in a concerned tone.

"Yes just a little lump on the head, Im fine il be up and working by tomorrow"she said smiling

"No you wont"he angrly said

"Yes I will"she said back trying to get up but failing and landing into strong arms.

"Thanks she said lookinig up into the orbs of golden sunshine just like before.The look of kagomes eyes made inuyasha want to melt like a popsickle.Her eyes were the color of chocolate and head glistening shines of blue rays.Inuyasha finally got up the courage to lean down and kiss her. At that kagome just stood there in surprise but then gave in to her own desires.Their lips met and a spark of love and lust filled the room consuming them.Inuyasha had deepened the kiss and kagome didnt hold him back she didnt want to.Inuyasha then let his tongue lightly brush her bottom lip pleading for entry and she let him in.He tasted her,explored her mouth,every nook and cranny.

She felt his tongue and allowed entry she wanted him more than he wanted her.She consumed his insides turned him inside out, she drove him completely crazy.

Inuyasha then broke away from thesoft pillowy lips to gasp for air.They looked at each other for what seemed like hours.The sun went down and the once loving room fell dark and cold.(hehehe you thought they were gonna have a lemon... owwwwwReviewers throw lemonsFINE! il put a lemon in the next chp...maybe aahhhhgetting chased with ppl that kill ppl with lemons OK ITS GONNA BE IN THE NEXT CHP I PROMISEruns away)

Inuyasha had left kagome and went to his room to think about what he just did and kagome ran away to hers to scream and joyfully jump around at her newly found discovery.It was all silent in kagomes room she had been on her balcony staring up at the midnight sky as if in a trance.Inuyasha couldnt fall asleep so he also went to his balcony and looked over noticing kagome at her own balcony.But she didnt seem to notice he was there.He stared at her for awhile and thought she was the most beatiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.Her hair slightly flowing in the wind and her eyes glowing from the moonlight.Just like an angel.By then he couldnt help himself he jumped to her balcony and embraced her.She looked into his eyes with lust and he passonately kissed her.He had picked her up(bridal style) and still kissing moved her to the bad laying her down gently.He pulled away from the kiss and they locked eyes.He looked at her with pleading eyes showing how much he wanted her mind,body,and soul and she understood.she nodded.

"Are you sure?"he asked lovingly

"Yes anything for you but ...inuyasha?"she questioned

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"she said looking into his eyes. He started to studdard

"ah ..i" he seached inside himself for and answer he was unsure,then he look at her and the answer was right there in front of him.

"Kagome ..i-i love you more than anything in the world"he said with a smile

"Promise?"

"I Promise"

"Inuyasha..I love you too."she answered back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN WRITING ALOT BUT WITH THE WHOLE BREAK UP AND OTHER STUFF I DIDNT HAVE THE STRENGTH. BUT ME AND THE X R STILL REALLY GOOD FRIENDS SO ITS ALL GOOD.PLUS BEING AWAY FROM WRITING MADE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE SO I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN UP 3 MORE CHPS (**_IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF_**)BUT THE OTHER REASON I WROTE UP SO MANY IS BECAUSE MONDAY JULY11 IM LEAVING FOR CAMP IN JACKSONVILLE AND I WONT BE BACK TIL JULY16 SATURDAY AFTERNOON SO I WANTED TO GIVE YALL SOMETHING TO READ TIL I GOT BACK AND I WAS GONNA HAVE A CHP WRITTEN UP SO WHEN I GOT HOME THEN I COULD JUST POST THE CHP SO I DONT HAVE TO WRITE AND YALL WOULD BE HAPPY.(_**BUT I HOPE YALL WILL R&R CAUSE IT REALLY MAKES ME FEEL BETTER AND MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE SO PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS**)_SNIFF SNIFFOR ELSE IL CRY.


	10. Chapter 9 passion filled nightedited

_"Do you love me?"she said looking into his eyes. He started to studdard _

_"ah ..i" he seached inside himself for and answer he was unsure,then he look at her and the answer was right there in front of him._

_"Kagome ..i-i love you more than anything in the world"he said with a smile_

_"Promise?"_

_"I Promise"_

_"Inuyasha..I love you too."she answered back_

**Chapter 9a The passion filled night(edited verson)**

He bent down and kissed her more.He took his top layer of his red gi and then his undershirt along with it, reavealing a well built chest and kagome couldnt help but stare.Inuyasha noticed her staring and said"Why are you drowling?"

"N-N-No reason"she said with a studdard.He laid on top of her and stared at her.Getting worried she asked"What?"

"your turn"was all he said before her kimono was floating in the air hitting the floor soundlessly.With her kimono gone her undergarmets were reavealed."ooooooo"he awed

"What"she asked

"they match..nice"he said smoothly.She blushed deeply noticing him staring then tired to cover up with the blankets but was stopped when inuyasha pulled them away whispering"Dont hide your body its beautiful and so are you"

"Really"

"yes"

"oh inuyasha"she managed to get out before being engulfed by his mouth once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry everybody,

I had to cut the lemon short cause

1)theres some ppl that just want to read a nice story without any sextual content. &

2)I might get my story deleted off because its too graphic (even though its not really that much)

BUT...im trying to be considerate of other (the dirty sex drivin)ppl to, so for those who want to read it ive set it up on my homepages so that you can.I KNO I KNO U LOVE ME grins making a stupid pose for a camera

Theres actually to places you can read it ok...

Go to my profile and the link to chp 9B unedited version is on there so enjoy

Now if you cannot get on send and email to me and il email you the chp.My emails everybody for reading my story keep R&R...but i have a little bad news the last chp i can post is chp 14 cause im leaving to camp monday morning and i wont be back til saturday afternoon,now now dont be mad at me cuz before i leave im gonna write up chp 15 (but im not posting it) so that way when i get back sat all i have to do is post it then get off to rest(im only doing it so i dont have to write when i get back im so smart gloats) Thanks again and keep R&R cuz i cant tell you enough it makes me happy.smiles


End file.
